Project New Life: Vision Trolls
by Zanawolf
Summary: Twelve scientists have been challenged to create new life that can live on Earth. They joined together, creating genetically enhanced animals to care for the new life form that they created from what they would have considered their own children. They made a little world within their lab, a world that seems huge to the trolls. The scientists would reveal in time their creations.
1. Prologue

Recording has started: _We have decided on a group project. The twelve of us that is. We're converting the big lab into a living space, a different world for our project. We have genetically enhanced twelve animals to be able to care for the twelve beings that we will be creating. We have decided on calling the experiments "trolls"._

_Our test run was a success. They will look like insects and mature into...something. We have the genetic codes and the twelve test subjects that were donated by us twelve scientists, planning on making the unique life form after some of our favorite things. Each "troll" will have a different blood color, ranging from bright red to a fuchsia color. We have adapted code names for this project as well as symbols so we can keep an eye on the trolls._

_This is log one. This is The Signless signing out._

The man put the recorder down, turning his chair to look at a man who was hunched over his computer, typing out codes. "How goes the first making?" He asked, watching the man.

"Vantas, it's going as well as it was last time." The man snapped, sitting up and cracking his back before running a hand through his hair. "The first subject is complete, ready to be applied to the base. God, those animals make such a racket." He muttered.

"Are we just waiting for Ampora and Peixes to get here then?" He asked. The room they were in over looked a small section of what they had created to host the life forms they would be creating.

"Yes, but they just arrived."

The voice caused Vantas to turn, facing the dark skinned woman and the man that was with her. "Everything looks like it's in order then. The twelve subjects are ready. Shall we proceed?" The man that had been at the computer said.

"Yes, I would like to see what we can create. How long before it is converted to the new species?" The woman asked, pushing a strand of very long hair behind her ear as she glanced over the small part of the forest they could see. "Are the twelve animals out there?"

"The only thing I can't account for is any variables that may happen." The computer man said.

"Thank you Captor. Shall we proceed?" Vantas asked, glancing around the room as he waited for the eleven nods. He hovered over the button for several seconds before selecting it, turning to face the lab room behind him. They watched the little electronic arms before the red haired man sat down, grinning as they watched the machines move.

Recording has started: _We have been watching the new species for five months. The grubs have taken to calling the animals something along the lines of "lusii", we are unsure if this is because they have had no interaction with their actual blood parents, but will not be interfering with them any time soon. We have decided to see how long they can last. There are animals in the wooded areas for them to eat._

_It's amazing to see how the animals are taking to raising the grubs. They are pure white, something we did not expect. The grubs are more insect like then human, though where their bodies are different colored, their faces seem to be gray. We are unsure how they will look when they mature, or how long it will take to mature. We do know that several of the cameras that we placed within the environment has been destroyed. But we have several hundred still operating._

_It seems that there are two grubs that live in water, though we are not quite certain which one these are. In time, the animals will give each grub a mark to be able to tell them apart._

_This is log 5. The Disciple logging out._

The woman set the headphones down, stretching and looking around the room. She pushed back her hair, pulling it into a tie and yawning. She had duty of the log for the day, though much hadn't really changed in the environment.

She adjusted one of the cameras, watching the grub chirp along side what seemed to be a beach, a white monster coming from the water and curling up next to it. They couldn't determine genders but most of them didn't care, interested only in what might happen with the test subjects.

Recording has started: _Today has marked our four year and seven month anniversary in the project. We have seen many interesting things with the experiments. They have started to mature, to grow into young...trolls I suppose? They each have a set of different horns and the one with the Cancer symbol-Subject Cancer or Subject Vantas- seems intent on keeping his blood color a secret from the others._

_We have recorded the Aries Subject or Subject Megido having burgundy blood. She seems interested in old things, and dead things._

_We have recorded the Taurus subject or Subject Nitram having an umber or bronze color. His horns seem to get stuck in the doorway to their house, or "hive"._

_We have not recorded the Cancer subject or Subject Vantas as stated before._

_We have recorded the Gemini subject or Subject Captor having yellow blood. He shows a knack for liking things in two, having a double set of horns._

_We have recorded the Leo subject or Subject Leijon having olive blood. She likes cats and seems to hunt like her lusus._

_We have recorded the Virgo subject or Subject Maryam having jade blood. She is the only one that likes being out during the day. The others have adapted to a nocturnal sleep pattern._

_We have recorded the Libra subject or Subject Pyrope having teal blood. Her lusus is a dragon egg, we believe. She was blinded by another troll in a sick game and her eyes are red. We are unsure of how she sees._

_We have recorded the Scorpio subject or Subject Serket having cerulean blood. She fancies herself a pirate and blinded Subject Pyrope._

_We have recorded the Sagittarius subject or Subject Zahhak as a blue blood. He seems to be protective over Subject Leijon._

_We have recorded the Capricorn subject or Subject Makara as an indigo blood. He seems to prefer getting high off what they sleep in then spending time with the others. His lusus the seagoat we created off mythology seems to not come around as often._

_We have recorded the Aquarius subject or Subject Ampora as a violet blood. He has a mutation that allows him to survive underwater, having fins instead of ears. He's rather close to the Peixes subject._

_We have recorded the Pisces subject or Subject Peixes as a Fuchsia color. She has the same mutation as Subject Ampora. She seems to have to feed her lusus for some reason, though we do not know the reason._

_Over four years, we have collected data and I believe some of them have realized that we destroyed the lives of twelve children. I am in a mind to agree with them. It...is strange to think that these could have been normal children. They seem more violent then what they would have been. It's a scary thought._

_Her Imperial Condescension has already backed out. Her and Dualscar. I'm afraid that Signless is too deep into this project to consider pulling out now. He seems to enjoy watching all of them._

_This is log 55. Redglare signing out._

Redglare pushed herself away from the blog, looking at the forest. "Subject Pyrope, I am sorry for what happened to you. I did...not realize. If there is ever a way for you to get out, I hope that you can get out. One day, they will have to reveal you but I cannot be part of that anymore."

She got up, setting her pen down. "Keep your myths and legends, you'll need them."

She headed to the door, pausing when she nearly ran into the dark haired man, frowning. "Excuse me Vantas, please move out of my way."

"Pyrope, where do you think you're headed? It's not time for your shift to be over." The man demanded.

Pyrope shook her head, leaning against her cane. "I am sorry Vantas, but I'm going to leave this project. If it keeps going as planned, I don't want to be part of it."

"Leave with the rest of them, but we're keeping our research going. We have created a species that can function without an adult. They aren't even humans. We started a new species Pyrope! Your own blood is in there, you can't fault that." He said, gesturing wildly.

Pyrope shook her head. "I am done. Leijon, Maryam, and Captor are still with you. As is Makara. I don't know about the about them, but I must do the right thing. Peixes, Ampora, Zahhak, and Serket had the right idea. Good bye Vantas. I wish you luck. And I wish you luck with your son as well."

Vantas stepped aside, nodding at the door. "Then leave and don't come back when our work is considered complete. This will be life changing."

Pyrope walked past him, giving him one last glance. "We've created monsters."


	2. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas and god is your life fucked up. Even your friends agree.

The young troll growled under his breath, breaking up the small talk that the others had started. "Will you all just shut up for a moment?" He shouted.

The sound of his voice got the others to look at him, crossing their arms. "Karkat, you ruined the beeeeeeeest part of the story!"

Karkat looked up, watching Vriska angrily. "You go on way too long with those shit stories of you. We've heard about the god damn ancestors. Why don't you give us new stories?" He demanded.

"It's hard to come up with ideas at times. Half of you don't believe shit-"

"You should watch your language Serket."

Vriska sneered at the other who had spoken. "Still unable to replace your own horn Zahhak?" She demanded, lifting her own metal arm in preparation to smack the sweaty troll, clenching her fist as there was a hand placed on the arm.

"There is no need to fight Vriska. Equius was merely stating that watching your language might be a good thing to do."

Vriska pulled away from the other troll, turning to face her with a raised eyebrow. "Oh right, like our lusii are really going to give a fuck how we speak. We haven't seen any other trolls around. Don't you find that a little strange?"

The troll crossed her arms, looking away. "Vriska, that is not what I meant."

"Kanaya, we all knew what you meant." Karkat said, standing up and walking away from them. "Why don't we just split for the day? The sun is almost ready to rise."

"Karkat, I wish to speak to you before we disperse." Kanaya said, walking towards the shorter troll.

He glanced at her, nodding before glaring at the other ten, who shuffled, getting up and exiting out of the door. "What do you Kanaya?"

"I have received a letter that I believe might be from someone outside of here." Kanaya said. "And I wanted to know what your thoughts were on it."

Karkat took the note, frowning.

_Hello,_

_If you are reading this note that means that you have survived the first fifteen years of your life. You may have wondered if you are all alone, but we have been watching you, studying you. Soon, you will understand who "we" are. Tomorrow night, meet at the edge of the western forest. I know known of you twelve have ventured far, but leave behind whatever you may consider yours. You will have no use of it. We have studied your violent tendencies and we have no problem killing you on sight if you try to attack us._

_Signless_

Karkat glanced up at Kanaya, frowning. "Signless?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is some kind of joke you thought up while Vriska was telling that god forsaken story, right?"

"This is not my hand writing Karkat. I believe it may be someone trying to contact us. This could be the moment when we meet what's beyond this plain. Is it not something you would be interested in? It seems to state without really doing so that they will find us even if we do not come." Kanaya said.

"Then we'll meet them at the god damn western edge of the forest. I don't see how this could go over well. If anything happens, I won't be afraid to-"

Kanaya raised a hand, cutting him off before she let out a sigh. "I believe that we should do as this says. We do not know what will happen, true, but we can still take a chance."

Karkat let out a grunt of anger, but nodded after a bit of thought. "We'll go but at the first sight of danger, we're going to fuck some shit up." Karkat said, glancing at Kanaya.

"That is always the solution to danger." Kanaya agreed, turning to look outside the hive. "I shall be on my way Karkat. See you tomorrow night."

Karkat nodded, watching the troll leave the hive before he glanced around the small building. It wasn't much, but it had been home to him for the last seven and some sweeps that he had lived there. It had also been here were his lusus had died.

He shivered at the thought, thinking about the crab that raised him, shaking his head to clear it. He glanced around the small hive, turning to head to the 'coon that he and the others used. He put his hand in the slime, wondering what made it before he shrugged, not really wanting to know the answer.

He settled down in the slime, closing his eyes as he thought about the note. For some reason, it reminded him of something, a vague shape taking place in his mind before the image vanished. He curled up in the slime, his mind wandering as he lay there.

He shifted uneasily in his 'coon, looking up at the ceiling of the hive before he settled down, closing his eyes and relaxing.

Recording has started: _It has been a little over eight years since we have started this project. Even with our numbers down to four, we still push on. We have been watching the trolls, they seem to be maturing, their eye colors changing, their horns growing. This life is unique, each troll having a different aspect that has been carried on and being portrayed in different ways._

_We have still not quite pinned down Subject Cancer's blood color yet, he is being really secretive but The Signless has a feeling it will be the same red as human blood color. I am unsure as to why he came to such a conclusion, but I will let him have his own thoughts as it is his subject to watch over._

_Subject Virgo seems to be rather fond of her "moth mom". They seem close, though she has picked up some rather interesting interactions with the Scorpio Subject. They seem to be friends in some way, but the trolls seem to still be too young to really observe._

_I have to wonder if they really have solid genders. They seem to flirt too and from both definite genders without a thought. This is something that both Subject Taurus and Subject Ampora do often. We have been listening to them and they seem to have preferred nouns but there is no definite way of finding their genders._

_This is an issue that seems to worry The Psiioniic, but the other two seem just fine with it. I wonder what the other eight would have said to our findings. The Capricorn Subject has found ways to pacify his anger, though I doubt they will last for long._

_We have gone for and beyond what was originally asked of us and I know The Signless is proud, but the others seemed to have forgotten their biological children in the process. I know my own parenting has been suffering as late, but I fear that in the end, my child shall understand._

_I have an interest in Subject Virgo. The subject is something I would have hoped for my own daughter to have; a taste in fashion and an interest in motherly activities. Subject Virgo seems to also have a rather strange...acquired taste in blood. I am not sure how or when this developed but it is quite unnerving._

_I sort of miss having the others around. This project would be a bit easier with more of us and we could be able to see our families more, but we knew the sacrifices such a long project would cost. I only hope the others are happier not being a part of this._

_This is log 88, The Dolorosa signing out._


	3. Chapter 2

"Bestest friend,"

The voice forced Karkat to open his eyes before he groaned, looking into the face of a rather ragged looking troll. "What do you want Gamzee?" He demanded, pulling himself out of the 'coon before shaking his head, wondering what the sense of foreboding could mean.

"I just came to all up and wake you. Kanaya made mentionings of having to be somewhere at a certain time and was surprised that you wasn't with us yet." Gamzee said with a smile at Karkat, giving him space as the smaller troll moved to change.

"Damn it," Karkat muttered, pulling on his sweater, adjusting the sleeves. "I overslept. I'm on my way. How long did it take you to get here?"

"We ain't that far from where Kanaya said we all were up and meeting at. Have any ideas what she's motherfucking getting at bestest friend?" Gamzee asked.

"I know exactly what we're going there for." Karkat snapped, rubbing his head. "Now why don't you fucking run along and wait outside? I'll be there in a minute."

He watched Gamzee walk out of the hive, turning to give it one last look. He wasn't sure what the letter meant, but he had a feeling that they would not be coming back. He shivered, wondering if it was his imagination that made it feel like it had dropped ten degrees or if the warmth of his wiggler hood had been sucked out of the hive.

He glanced around one more time before heading out into the early evening night, blinking slightly and glancing at Gamzee. "Let's just get this fucking over with." He muttered to the other troll, shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Gamzee nodded, heading in the direction Karkat had assumed he came from. After a couple of minutes, he spotted the others, walking a bit faster then Gamzee, wanting to talk to Kanaya but not spotting her right off.

"Is this everyone?" Her voice broke through the talking, Karkat turning to look at her with a slight nod. "Karkat and I received a message from beyond here the other day and we have reason to believe that it means our time in this place known as Alternia. We do not know what will happen, but perhaps it is something that would better suit us."

"What Kanaya is trying to say is if they try to fucking do some shit, we're going to fuck up their day." Karkat muttered, Kanaya giving him a stern look. "We'll see what happens. It may have something to do with our ancestors or whatever happens to trolls after they reach a certain age."

"Do we even know what there is beyond our land?" Kanaya asked, glancing around as Feferi shook her head.

"I've never been all the way through the ocean, but it just seems to go on and on. And besides the animals that live here, we seem to be alone." She confirmed. "Whale, I haven't seen any other trolls or grubs either, for that matter."

"That is indeed a strange problem. I believe that we shall have to wait until whoever these beings might be to show up before we receive answers to our questions." Kanaya sighed.

"Everyone have their weapons on them?" Karkat asked, watching the collective group before he received several nods. "We know what to do if what happens is something we don't want to happen then...we'll attack," He glanced towards the taller troll who was lurking in the back. "And for all the fucks I give, don't get separated."

Karkat did a silent head count of the trolls around them before letting out a sigh. The area around them seemed too quiet, as if the lusii had fled from the small gathering. "Hey bestest friend, I think there is something over that way." The lanky troll said, pointing lazily with one of his clubs.

Eleven of them turned to look, Karkat tapping the back of Terezi's hand and shaking his head slightly as she shifted to look the right way. "What's coming?" The blind troll asked.

"I see the shape of someone." Kanaya said, peering into the distance. "They seem to be holding something in their hand though..."

"Could it be an adult troll?" Karkat asked, pulling his weapons out of the sylladex he had pulled from his pocket. He glanced up once more, a feeling of unease spreading over him.

"I am unable to see if this figure has horns or not, but judging from their movement, they are being careful in where they walk." Kanaya said finally.

There was a soft rustle in the bushes, one of the other trolls sneaking off. "Nepeta," a fourth troll muttered, dabbing a towel to his forehead.

"She can use her own hunting senses to see what's up ahead, let her go Equius." Kanaya said, the other troll nodding after a moment.

Nepeta returned after a few minutes, the figure having stopped in the clearing with a slight frown, almost as if he were looking for someone. "He's not a troll,"

Karkat glanced at Nepeta, shaking his head slowly as he thought about the words. "How was our land discovered by something else?" He muttered.

"Perhaps we should wait. See what the others might have to say on the subject. It is our place to wait until we know what happens." A sweaty troll said, dabbing a towel to his forehead.

"We're not going to go down without a motherfucking fight bro." Gamzee said, watching the long haired troll jump slightly.

"Gamzee is right," Karkat said, glancing over at them. "Equius, backing down and waiting to see what happens is not something that we should do. Do you want to kill us all?"

"There's no need to shout at him." Nepeta sighed, moving to stand next to Equius. "The person is coming closer. Shouldn't we be worried about this? He's not a troll...it's strange and I don't know where he came from."

Kanaya shifted, playing with her tub of lipstick, turning on her heal to look the way Nepeta had come from originally. "So what do we do?" She asked.

"Let's kill them." Another troll suggested, edging towards Karkat. "Kar, it seems like it's the best choice."

"Ampora, why is it always your first choice to kill things you don't understand?" A lisping voice asked, Karkat groaning.

"Now is not the time to start your bickering you nook sniffing assholes." Karkat snapped, crossing his arms. "Here's...my plan,"

Recording has started: _What have we created? What have we created within the world inside our lab? Motherfucking lies and hate. We have created monsters. I'm...not sure if anyone will ever listen to any of these fucking logs but I don't care anymore. Four years and already there has been blood shed among the motherfucking animals in the forest and the area we created._

_I don't know how much longer I could handle being here. I'm going motherfucking crazy here. I can't watch these grubs anymore. They seem so innocent, they seem so motherfucking innocent. I just...I can't stand it anymore._

_I can't bare to watch my own kin...even if it is a mutated kin at that, I can't handle it. I can't motherfucking handle that. They bleed...they understand feelings..._

_I've been having issues with my own son, he had an accident. I can't continue here. I don't believe I can explain to anyone. I don't have much to add to this log, I don't understand. I've watched my kin be raised..._

_By the messiahs, I hope that the others understand the reasons that I can't continue. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_This is log 46._


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am currently out of town and this chapter is very late, I'm sorry but I have been working on another chapter and several other things(like time lines, ages, names, shit like that, but basic plot planning as well as other character reveals and shit like that friends, I promise) and I do hope that I'll have time once again to write during the next couple of weeks. And I've been in and out of inspiration.**

Karkat glanced around the empty clearing, adjusting his position behind the tree before silently looking over the eleven spots he knew his friends would be behind. If all went to plan, they could observe the person closing in on them without being seen themselves. He adjusted his weapon in hand, turning to glance to the troll to his right before glancing to his left, both of them equipped with their claws and throwing stars.

Up ahead, he could see the figure still moving cautiously through the underbrush, holding a gun in its hands before it entered the edge of the clearing. He saw several of his friends nod between each other, keeping behind the trees and an eye out for any other beings. "Fuck, and here I thought they liked knowing the mysteries behind shit. Chris, have you seen them?"

The figure was talking into a communicator, adjusting it as Karkat frowned, watching him before a crackling sound answered the figure in the clearing. "They're there. We just have to flush them out. Sicil, keep an eye out. This group has been proven to be highly dangerous. Delphi is over head with the net for when when we get the group into the clearing. They will be armed, I do not doubt. Keep an eye out."

The man in the clearing, Sicil, ran a hand through his dark hair, glancing around. "I know they could possibly be armed." He muttered into the communicator, flicking the switch. "Nadine, have you seen any movement?"

"Nope, it seems all quiet in my section. Do you think they could be hiding from us on purpose?" The voice, more feminine then the last one, crackled over the communicator, Karkat shifting to listen better to the conversation.

"At this point, it's the most logical solution to why they aren't here." Sicil growled, glancing around the clearing. "I'm going to cease communication. Tell Delphi to be on the look out for the signal. I think I heard something."

Karkat watched as the thing pocketed the communicator, glancing around the clearing. "I know you're out there. Haven't you ever wondered about everything?" The man called.

Somewhere to Karkat's left, he heard one of the trolls shift, a branch breaking. "Now," He growled, watching the troll to his right nod, passing along the message. He edged forward, weapons raised as the man glanced towards the noise. Karkat poised, ready to attack as the man swung around, gun in his hands, ready to attack as another branch was cracked under foot, on purpose this time, to draw the man's attention away.

Karkat continued his slow advance, glancing up when he spotted Eridan on the edge of the forest. He met the seadweller's eye and nodded, raising a hand and moving into the clearing. "Hey, hornless thing, lookin for somethin?" Eridan asked, swinging his own gun and aiming it at Sicil. "If it's a fight, I think you'vve got it."

Sicil stepped back, eying Eridan and shifting his own gun to point at the seadweller. "Put the gun down." He growled.

"WWhat are you going to do about it?" Eridan demanded, slurring the words as he talked with a glare at Sicil.

"I will shoot you," Sicil said, shifting his position on the guns before aiming it at Eridan. "Put the weapon down and take a step back."

"WWho are you?" Eridan demanded, lifting his gun a bit higher.

"It doesn't matter who I am, it matters that you put the gun down." Sicil growled, moving to aim the gun at Eridan's chest, finger on the trigger.

"I'm not puttin' it down," he said, his own hand moving to the trigger. The man shifted his stance slightly, Eridan adjusting his own stand and narrowing his eyes at Sicil, a loud bang going off his gun blasted by Sicil's head.

A bang returned after the noise, a glint of gold flying through the air as the seadweller fell to his knees, his hand to his side as Sicil fell to his knees as well, a trident sprouting from his right side. He clicked something, a soft chopping sound overhead before something settled around the area. "God damn trolls," he growled, grunting.

Karkat glanced to his left, Gamzee leaning against the tree with his clubs dripping slightly. "Hey Karbro, everything's going to be okay, right?" He asked, eyes drooping slightly.

Karkat nodded, the motion bringing a wave of dizziness over himself before he slumped against the tree, everything going dark.

Gamzee watched him, glancing at the mist layering the area. It smelled familiar, calming. He shook his head, closing his eyes. It was something for another day.

Sicil muffled a cry of pain as the dark haired woman yanked the trident from his side, moving to study it. "Damn it Delphi, that fucking hurt." He snapped, Delphi rolling her eyes and moving to cut the shirt away, bandaging it.

"Maybe if you had avoided the giant trident, I would not have had to pull it out of you." She offered, standing up before looking at Eridan, clicking her tongue. "Are you still angry with what Derrick did to you?" She inquired.

"We started this project for these experiments to be just that. Who cares if it ended up being in-humanized." Sicil growled.

Delphi raised an eyebrow, shaking her head after a moment. "Chris and Nadine are nearly here, shall we start gathering up the experiments? And if you are still angry at Derrick, I would suggest not taking it out on his original project."

"Delphine," Sicil muttered, getting up with a wince. "You will administer the medicine we have been working on? I am interested in seeing how it works."

"Of course, as long as you promise to avoid tridents." Delphine laughed, turning to circle the area and figure out where the trolls were. "They look like they would have attempted to kill us." She mused.

"Get them prepared," a voice called, Delphine glancing towards the pairing that had just appeared at the edge. "We must proceed with the plans. I am very interested in seeing how they will respond to the human world. Soon," he mused to himself, the other woman taking Chris' hand.

"Do we have everything we need to move them?" Delphine asked, moving to patch up the seadweller Sicil had shot.

"Yes, we can get them back and you'll have to fix Project Aquarius up before we release them. I have the interview set up; we will have to find a place to do that." He said, watching Delphine clean up the gun wound, plucking out the bullet with a shake of her head.

"Good job for giving him a clean shot." Delphine said, nodding towards Sicil as he moved off, dragging out several of the trolls. "I would suggest binding them before moving them to the cells and check that they are okay. And then we shall reveal what we know?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Chris decided.

The three set out to do the jobs, Sicil writing down comments and concerns as they worked through the process, Sicil sitting down in the transport vehicle, glaring as they moved Eridan on board, making a couple extra notes for himself.

"Let's move out," Chris called, climbing into the vehicle as Delphine motioned for Sicil to lay in the back, Nadine settling down in the passenger seat. "We have forty eight hours before the trolls are revealed."


	5. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hopefully I'll be writing some more in the near future, but I went on a bit of a road trip and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry for the lack up updates. If you would like to ever ask me any questions regarding this fanfiction and the plans I have for it, my tumblr is .com and I will tag anything dealing with this on Tumblr as Project New Life: Vision Trolls._**

**_While on this trip, I came up with some ships for the story, basic time line, what people are doing and the like, as well as ages for everyone._**

**_There should also be an added note in here that humans in this land live longer then a mere eighty or so years, living upwards of 200 hundred years at this point, but only a few. Not everyone has been so blessed._**

Karkat blinked the haze from his gaze, body bruised. It was a bit too bright for him to fully look out. He couldn't remember what happened beyond Feferi throwing her trident at the thing that had shot Eridan.

"Hey bro," a voice said, low. "You finally motherfucking awake?"

"Fuck, Gamzee," Karkat grumbled, rubbing his head. "Where are we?" He asked blankly, looking around the small cell barely allowing the clown to sit up straight at his three and a half feet.

Gamzee shrugged. "Something loud came down, spreading some sort of motherfucking mist. Calm like the motherfucking sopor we sleep in bro."

"Where are the rest of us?" Karkat asked, turning to look towards the door, or where it should have been.

"I watched them take the others and put them in cells like this one." Gamzee said, gesturing towards the door. "Our sis interested in the dead things is here. There's three other cells though. It seems like they paired us up. Though Eribro seems to be missing."

Karkat leaned forward, yelping as his hand was burned against an invisible wall. "Fuck, what kind of shit is this?"

"You've gotten all up and burned your self bro." Gamzee said with a frown.

"Fuck this," Karkat turned to look at the other cell holes, taking a deep breath "Good fucking going nooksniffers. Get your asses up!" The yell and words rebounded around the circular room, a groan to the right of Karkat confirming Aradia's presence.

"Karkat, must you be so lou?" She asked, turning a creepy stare on him.

Karkat waved a hand at her, getting a couple of the other trolls to appear, mostly the lowbloods.

"What's your issue KK?" A lisped voice called back.

"Who's in your cell..room...whatever?" He demanded.

"Uh, TZ," the voice responded.

"Karkat, I would like to inquire if you could keep your voice down? I have a headache from whatever happened to us." The voice scoffed at Karkat a bit, a movement heard.

"Who's in there with you Kanaya?" He asked.

"Tavros and Vriska," the troll responded.

"Feferi and Equius are with me Karkitty," a voice purred through a yawn.

"Gamzee and Aradia are in here." Karkat growled. "So like Gamzee said, we're missing Eridan, who shot after attacking the figure, Feferi returning the fire...fuck it all," he grumbled, slamming his arm against the invisible door.

"Don't touch the space near the entrances." Gamzee added in his roving tone.

Karkat allowed Gamzee to turn his arm over, touching the burned skin. He hissed, several other voices mumbling as they woke up.

"It smells blank." Terezi complained.

"Quiet," Karkat growled, glancing towards the door.

It opened, Karkat shifting away from the opening, hiding himself in the shadows as more lights flickered on. "Your aim was good on Project Aquarius though you could have aimed lower."

"Come now Chris, he attacked me first. No, he didn't but he looked like he would have attacked." Sicil scoffed. Karkat recognizing him, his rib area bandaged under the white jacket. "Where the hell did they get a trident?"

"Come now Sicil, you will be fine. With the medicine we have invinted for speeding up healing should heal you fully quite soon." The light haired woman said, gesturing around.

"Besides, we do have them to work off now." Sicil grinned.

"Has the gas worn off by now?" Chris asked, resting a hand on the silent woman's shoulder. "Come now Nadine, shall we see how they are?"

"Sure," Nadine said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "II wanted to visit Lin's grave, but I'll get to that later."

"Want me to come with you?" Chris asked, the light haired woman glancing back at them.

"That would be nice," Nadine said. "Delphine, will you be taking of this evening off?"

"Sicil and I will stay to keep eyes on the experiments. I would like to run a test or two on Subject Virgo." She mused.

"What sort of tests?" Sicil asked curiously.

"Some blood tests, she how she reacts to other types of blood." She mused.

"Get a blood sample from all of them. I would like to compare them to others and see if they carry any disease. If you can't get them while not drugged, use the mist. It'll pump straight into their cells." Chris said, taking Nadine's hand. "The doors will only hurt those that have the troll mutation. To us, they're not even there."

"A rather interesting fail safe. When did you have time to work on that?" Delphine mused, turning to look at one of the cells. "Some of them are already awake." She said, meeting one of the yellow gazes.

"I'll message the media, perhaps the rest of the group as well; those that thought the projects would die." Chris said, pulling out his phone.

"Do you believe we should let them join in our glory?" Nadine said, gaze narrowing slightly.

"It could be to show them the power we control." Chris mused, keeping his hand on Nadine's. "Our weapons."

"Keep them under control, figure out how to lengthen our lives even more. With the strand of fast healing medicine we created, we can forge ourselves into powerful people." Sicil mused, looking around the room. "A new species of human."

Nadine nodded, moving to mark something over a cell, glancing back at Chris. "Are you ready to go?"

Nepeta watched the two figures retreat from the room, eyes focused on Nadine . She shook her head, turning to look at the two that had stayed. Behind her, she head the breathing of the blue blood, the other seadweller shifting in her own uneasy sleep.

The small troll shook her head, pulling the hat off her head to release the rest of her hair. She tugged at it, wanting to pull it back up. The movement caused one of the two remaining humans to turn to look at her. "One of the trolls in the Leo section is awake."

The standing human walked over, crouching before Nepeta. "You have to admit Sicil, they are a beautiful species. These twelve were a very decent start. I'm surprised we managed to do succeed so well with these twelve."

"The other specimens that we started with did not end well, these were the first twelve viable experiments." Sicil mused, turning in his chair to stare at the troll.

"Shall we see about the blood samples?" She asked.

"Delphi, your impatience is rather amusing." Sicil grinned. "Shall you go start on your own set?"

Delphine chuckled, turning away as Nepeta shifted away from the opening, leaning against the back wall. She watched Delphine mover across the room, exciting it.

"You seem like a likely on to talk to us."

Nepeta glance at Sicil, keeping her eyes trained on the black haired man, trying to place if she saw him before.

"Fuck this," Karkat growled, catching Sicil's gaze. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"My name is Sicil, and you are in our lab, where you were created." He mused.

"Who's we?" Karkat demanded.

"You ask a lot of questions. Myself and three scientists have been studying you twelve for a very long time. Of course, there had been more of us at one point." Sicil offered.

Nepeta met Karkat's gaze from across the room, uneased. "Let us go,"

"Oh, but why would we just let you go after all the time we've spent watching and studying you from afar? Besides, where would you go?" Sicil asked.

He turned as the door opened again, Delphine carrying a tray with eleven glittering syringes. "Are you talking to the subjects?" She asked.

"Subject Cancer was talking and asking some questions. Meet Delphine, she could be considered the mother of he project, if you go off your stories. But now's not the time to get into that. Now it's time to take some blood samples." Sicil explained.

"Like hell," Karkat growled, crossing his arms. Nepeta watched Delphine as she pressed a small button near the door, a mist descending from the ceiling of the small rooms.

"You will give us blood whether you like it or not." She commented.

Nepeta leaned against one of the trolls in her cell, feeling the sleepiness take over. She watched Delphine through slitted eyes, falling into the forced sleep.

Recording has started: _I went to see him again. The little grub was excited to see me. He can't say my name completely, calls me Summy. It's adorable really. I would like to have spent more time with any of the grubs. To see them mature as our own children. It would have been more hands on, we could have learned more._

_The recent accident of three of the children has me worried. The Disciple's child died as she, Kurloz, and Mituna,were returning from a road trip. She hadn't even been away that Meulin was with Kurloz. GHB left as soon as he heard about the incident._

_I have to wonder if the car accident was really an accident at all. Perhaps there are others that are jealous of our research. I wonder if the other children are in danger. They're only eighteen. I'm also worried about Rufioh. Strangely, I can see several things between Rufioh and Tavros that are similar._

_These experiments have names, personalities, and are adorable as grubs, though they're starting to mature. They will be very interesting, but I don't think I will be staying much longer. I want to venture in other studies._

_The Handmaid left last month, though these records will be sealed for a while yet. Our reasons for leaving will be our own for now. I enjoyed a relationship with Hanami for a year during this study though I was the only one to visit the grubs._

_I've been offered to study several animals and I've accepted. Tonight was the last time I would be visiting Tavros. It's sad to be leaving him; all of them. I don't want to leave him, but I have to. Maybe in time, I can return to reclaim him. It would be a long process, but I do want my child back. I don't care if he's not really human, he's my son...he has my blood. Hanami has fallen off the grid. I do hope to find her again._

_This is log 51, The Summoner signing out._


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Delphine walked into the lab, setting down the tray as she looked over the eleven syringes, studying the blood colors intently as there was a splash. "Are you awake?" She asked, back turned to the wall behind her.

There was a thud against glass, Delphine turning to look at the tank and raising an eye at the water on the ground. "We really should have closed the top. You've gotten water all over the floor." She mused, walking over to the tank and studying Eridan thoughtfully.

The seadweller made a gesture, splashing more water over the edge of the tank before he glanced around the lab wearily, pressing his hands to the tank.

"Now, do you really want to keep getting water everywhere?" Delphine asked softly, arranging the syringes before moving to transfer the blood into vials, making sure the awake troll could see what she was doing. "Shall I explain what I plan on doing?" She asked softly.

Eridan sneered, pressing his hand against the glass again before pulling it back shaking it. He gestured toward Delphine, the woman laughing softly.

"You could talk," she offered quietly. "While you are not in my group, I would like to discuss something with you. Removing the bullet from your hip had been a little tricky. And it was a great chance to study your anatomy. Rather interesting, you can't tell beyond clothes whether or not you trolls really have a gender. Tell me, will you answer my questions?"

The troll opened his mouth, a line of bubbles appearing as he mouthed words, Delphine smiling as Eridan snapped his mouth shut, backing away from the edge of the tank. The female moved forward, resting her finger tips on the edge of the tank, making a small pattern for a moment.

"We were told that you would be too dangerous to allow to live. Would it surprise you if someone you thought you knew had said this? Someone that you had been told stories of by the genetically enhanced animals we created for you to live with? We had been told by the others that it would have been better to kill you. Or to raise you as our own children. But some of us couldn't deal with having genetically mutated freaks for everyday children. You are a project, to be put down at a moment's notice. Have you never wondered why your land seemed so lonely? Why there were only ever twelve of you?"

Eridan watched the woman warily, tracking her movements before his gaze passed over to her fingers, watching them move across the tank before his gaze flicked up to the fair haired woman, a shiver running down his spine as he glanced down to look at his body. It hit him that he couldn't really feel his body, the liquid surrounding him in warmth. He reached a hand forward, pressing it against the glass.

"Realization is a heavy power within the world, isn't it Subject Aquarius? The liquid that is holding you was developed to speed up healing. I suppose you have figured out that it wasn't water by now?" She asked, giggling faintly. "Well, of course, there are many aspects you probably would not understand about our world, being raised the way you were. Maybe I'll go over them with you all as a group."

Delphine watched the troll move in the water, eyes narrowing as he pulled his hand away from the glass before pressing against it again, searching for something normal feeling. She turned away, heading back to the vials of blood and tapping them slightly. "What would you do if I were to forcibly take your blood while you were awake? Would you attempt to fight again?"

She heard the sound of a door opening softly, the rustle of clothes. "He has made a bit of a mess in here, hasn't he?" Sicil asked, Delphine nodding with a sigh.

"I'll clean it up soon enough. How do you wish to take blood from him?" Delphine asked.

"I took some while Nadine was patching up his wound. Not sure where the vial went. As for the time being, what we have shall be good enough. Shall we release him into the room with the others or keep him here?" Sicil turned, tapping a pencil against a clipboard.

"That is your call, he's in your group." Delphine said, holding a vial of blood up to the light. "Did they really classify themselves based on blood colors?" She murmured.

"Do you remember when we found those old story books, about the ancient race?" Sicil asked.

"The dream that started this project. Despite our age differences, we all had the same dream once we started talking. The old race, the race that landed on earth and died out. They called themselves trolls, ruled by blood. The four scientists that found them...who were they again?" Delphine asked.

"Roxy Lalonde, Jake English, Dirk Strider, and Jane Crocker. The four scientists that found the remains of the trolls from another planet. One living, the others dead. They conversed, wrote what they could and helped the troll into a peaceful death. The information they gathered would strike a revolution in the world, so many started exploring space though their home was never found. And now, after approaching the original four, we have found ways to recreate and study the trolls. I can't wait to dissect one."

"Already want to get your hands bloody? And who would you dissect?" Delphine asked curiously, turning to look at what he was writing.

"Subject Libra, the blind one." Sicil decided, writing another note down thoughtfully. "Or perhaps Subject Aquarius. Either way, it will be worth while to see what their anatomy will be like compared to the others. For now, let's go home and take a rest."

"I would like to check on Nadine, but for tonight, this is as far as we should go. Some rest and celebration shall be in store for tonight. As for them, they will be fine." Delphine turned to walk out of the room, watching the troll in the water substance press up against the glass, almost willing him to attempt to escape.

"Good night Delphi," Sicil said, setting the clipboard aside before following Delphine out the door, turning off the lights.

"Good night Sicil," the voice drifted back to the troll trapped in the tank, the icy chill settling over him as he closed his eyes, sinking to the bottom.

Recording has started: _Tech, I could see why Gerald left and I don't blame him. As for me, I believe I'll be taking my leave. Heh, let's create new life based off an old tale by some crazy doctors. Heh, you'll get something alright. We agreed to keep the project secret and hell if we haven't kept it too well of a secret. Five years and still, we are here, watching little things grow into mature things. I...miss my daughter in a way, but the others seem to think the mask I took on doesn't have feelings._

_The Handmaid, cruel and emotionless, as in the stories that they fabricated for the grubs. Screw them and their lies. I would say something else in here, but really I have nothing to add for their studies. Let them run themselves ragged for a project that will end up with them dead at the very best. Heh, I'm tired of running around. We do logs once a month, but once a month logs are not enough._

_I suppose that the project will continue, no matter what any of us do, no matter how many of us leave. Five years since we have started, and already someone has left. Well, so be it if I am the second to leave._

_This is log 50, Handmaid signing out._


	7. Chapter 6

"A year has passed since the announcement of the troll project. The scientists have yet to tell the world where the twelve trolls will be sent for the schooling of them, but we do know they are not afraid of the expensenses. The world may yet recover from the shock. But upon hearing about the trolls, we also learned of the race of genetically altered creatures known as "lusus or lussi" that took care of the trolls while they were growing up for the duration of the fourteen years they spent in isolation. Here today, we have the four brilliant doctors that stayed with this proj-"

The T.V. was turned off as someone entered the common room of the school dorm, another student having done so, a complaint rising from the others that had been listening. "Why do you have to be so stubborn about the shit we listen to Egbert?" A voice asked, the eyes turning to stare at the black headed figure.

"I really don't think it's right what they're doing." Egbert shrugged, taking an empty chair by a table. "I mean, they would have been normal humans, right? If they hadn't been so cruelly experimented on."

"You are quite right Mr. Egbert. But the eggs that soon became the experiments were donated by the original twelve scientists and they seem to have no regrets for what they have done. Then again, only four did stick around." A voice said, multiple people groaning when they saw which teacher it belonged to. "Now I can understand why the material they are discussing might bother you but it would be wise to let others watch as they please. And if you do not like what they are watching, you are more than welcome to stay in your room."

"Come on John," a voice said, the speaker sitting next to the other. "It's been going on for a year. Let's just go outside and work on some weapon practice. We need some fresh air to clear this shit out of our head."

John got up, the other standing before they headed outside, two girls trailing behind them, discussing something in soft voices. "How's your brother doing Dave?" He asked, glancing behind.

"You don't mind if we join you, do you?" One asked, a pair of sewing needles in her hand.

"Yo Rose, of course not. I thought you would be interested in all that shit on the news though?" Dave asked, John murmuring a hello to Jade.

"I have been doing research on my own. It is an interesting concept though it would have been even more interesting if they had been able to run twelve different projects instead of just twelve of the same, even though you would have had more chances of one of them dying. It is quite interesting to see how they are going through this though. But I do know that John does not like the topic and thus, we shall leave it there." Rose promised.

"Thanks, I think." John said, glancing over at Rose before shaking his head. "You know how to make a man feel appreciated."

"Well, I would hardly call you a man John, but if you would like to claim that you are," Rose said with a smile.

"I actually do have a question for you guys, regarding the….trolls," John said after a minute, the group of three pausing to look at their trailing member.

"Oh, what is with the sudden question John?" Dave asked, frowning. "Not like you to ask about shit like that."

"Well, what troll would you guys like to meet if you could meet them?" He asked after a moment, glancing between the three.

"The so called Rainbow Drinker seems very interesting. She's the one called the Virgo subject, or Kanaya." Rose said with a slight smile.

"Oh! The blind one that's suppose to see by taste," Dave grinned. "Could you imagine the shit you could pull on her? What about you, John?"

"I don't know. They all kind of seem cool to meet," He said after a moment. "Jade?"

"I don't know either. Let's just go get working on some weapon practice." She said, glancing down at her phone for a moment. "There will be an assembly later today that we have to attend. I'm not sure what's going to be going on, we just had one two days ago."

"The school is known for its terrible assemblies and having a lot of them." Rose pointed out, her needles clicking together as she set them inside the bag she had been carrying. "Perhaps they would like to discuss the lunch menu and changes they will be making to it."

"How do you know that they were changing the lunch menu? I thought that shit didn't get leaked." Dave scoffed.

"Oh yes, lunch room boy, it hardly ever gets leaked out before you can go tooting your own horn about the menu changes." Rose teased, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well, being a lunch room helper takes a lot of courage. Especially for a cool kid like myself." Dave sniffed, Jade giggling slightly.

"Yeah, merely because you have to leave your sun glasses behind and everyone gets to see the mysterious Strider's eyes." Rose said, rolling her own as Dave spluttered at a response. "We all know why you work in the lunch room, there's no fooling us Dave."

"And why do you think I work in the lunch room?" Dave growled slightly, John raising an eyebrow.

"Getting a bit defensive there?" He teased, Dave spluttering in anger before turning and walking a bit faster.

"We're sorry Dave!" Jade called, chasing after him.

"They never learn. Well, I believe that we shall learn sooner what this assembly is about then what we want, don't you think John? John?" Rose frowned, glancing over to look at John before noting he was gone. She sighed, turning to head back to her room.

_Log 183. We have come long since we've announced the exhistance of the trolls. I do believe that the world is shocked to hear about them and to not understand exactly what we did. I am keeping this log short as one of the trolls managed to escape. Ghastly things when they get enraged. I can't wait to see how they interact in the school. Found the perfect place. All the plans are ready to be set._

_This is Disciple signing out._

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Haiden who got me off my lazy ass and I'm writing again because I am doing a trade for a cosplay piece for writing. I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. Also, year skip for those who didn't understand. Introducing kids. Should update soon(or not, who knows?)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm currently probably about half way through chapter Eight. I still don't know how long this fanfic will be, but I do know that I have been writing more. If you have any questions, you're welcome to direct them to .com and I will answer what I can! Thank you for sticking with me and I'm sorry for the lack of updates at some points.**

"The school assembly is now in order. Everyone needs to quiet down so I can speak!" The principal sighed, banging his hand against the podium. "Please, settle down! We have important information to tell you! Thank you! Now I am sure many of you have heard about the scientists and the project that they have been working on. I would like to inform you that for the next couple of months, they have decided to include our school in the research. Dr. Vantas and his associates have, after much deliberation and debate, decided to make our school the foreground in studying how their creations, known as trolls, react to humans in a closed environment. They will be refunding your parents half of your tuition fee. Once the scientists and their creations are here, this school will be locked down until they are finished.

"If you have any regards concerning your safety, contact us and your parents both to be pulled out of school before Monday of next week. If you wish to have more information on this project, contact Kankri Vantas.

"Also, starting tomorrow, the lunch room menu will have been changed. If you have any overdue library books, please make haste in returning them as soon as possible. I believe that is all we have to discuss."

John yawned, stretching in his seat as he listened to the man rattle on, wondering why the school assembly had to be so early on their free day that Friday. He glanced at his watch, groaning at the hour before he lifted his gaze to look over the gathered teachers, noting that Professor Kankri Vantas was missing, his bright red sweater not among the crowd of frowning teachers.

"They must not like being woken up this early on a free day either," Dave commented, his appearance the night before having startled John. "God Egbert, you're yawning more than usual. Did you stay up too late again watching your shitty movies?"

"So you plan on staying? And for the record, I was waiting for you to get back to the room last night." John muttered.

"Oh man, no way in hell am I leaving," Dave grinned. "Besides, those fuckers don't look harmful. Do you guys plan on staying?"

"Dave, it would be wise of you to be weary of the unknown. We have only recently heard about these beings. While they have been alive for sixteen or so years. What we might not see is how their presence shall affect us. And besides, the four scientists have had sixteen years to study them. They will know many things that we don't." Rose offered, looking up from her book.

"I thought they called this recent research. How is sixteen years recent?" John spluttered.

"John, you just don't go blaggering about every little thing you do! Research is a critical part of an experiment." Jade shook her head, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to talk to Professor Vantas. Would any of you like to come with me?"

"I've got enough of his lectures in class yesterday. I'm going to find the weapons master and see if we can get some sparring in." Dave grinned as he stood up before darting off.

"I still don't think any of this is right," John muttered, himself and Jade following Rose through the school, several students on the phones with their parents.

"Professor Vantas?" Rose called, knocking on the dull red door, glancing around the nearly empty hall.

"Ah, hello miss Rose. How may I help you?" Kankri opened the door as he talked, glancing over at them.

"We were wondering if you could tell us more about the troll project and why it's coming here." Rose said, gesturing with a piece of paper in hand. "I thought it was said that they were dangerous at some point?"

"Well, come in. We can't have you standing in the hall." He nervously stepped aside, beckoning them in. "Hurry, hurry," he mumbled.

"How come they suggested coming to ou?" John asked.

"My father is part of the twelve-"

"I thought there were only four?"

"-that started twenty years ago. Two years after they started their research, they found a group of four people that had once had contact with a race that called themselves trolls. For the next two years, the original group of twelve created a blueprint that eventually became the group of twelve trolls as they are today. They were viable seventeen years ago and created sixteen years ago. As Miss. Harley pointed out, there are only four scientists left. Eight had left the project for personal reasons though I grew up around their children." Kankri paused, glancing at the three.

"So who were the eight to leave?" John asked, meeting his gaze.

"I can't answer that question, but Professor Aranea's mother was one of them. Until she decided a casino would be a more profitable business." Kankri mused, turning to his desk. "many students have become interested in this matter but I fear my father may be in over his head."

"Why did they say we could leave before Monday?" Rose inquired.

"If the board were smart and not blinded by money and fame, they would have reject the offer. But my father has always been good at being able to throw enough money at people to get them to shut up. Rose, do you have any questions?"

"Will we die?'

"I am afraid that may be the outcome. I have gotten in contact with some of the other scientists' children, see if they could speak to their parents. I do have a terrible feeling that something is going to happen."

POV Switch:

Karkat started dully at the windowless side of the moving cage, one hand resting on Gamzee. "Hey Karbro, know where they be motherfucking taking us?"

"Only somewhere loud and full of humans. The four that's keeping us here has only mentioned it once or twice." Karkat muttered, eyes closed as he felt an arm wrap around him.

"At least we are not dead yet." Aradie chimed in. "The one that calls herself the Dolorosa has mentioned the place we are traveling to. They want to see how well we will react around other humans our age, I believe. Her language is sometimes hard to understand."

"God, my ancestor has some rot up in his think pan. No, I thought he was dead. Something is up and it's going to have a terrible backlash." Karkat gestured angrily, chains clanking with every small movement. "I thought those nooksniffers were for troll rights."

"In that...they called it a year...I motherfucking started considering…"

"Continue Gamzee," the prompting was simple, though quick from the small pause.

"What if we be the only motherfucking trolls like they be having told us?" Gamzee asked.

"You mean that we were created as they had been telling us while running all of these tests in that period of time?" Aradia asked.

"Gamzee...you might be onto something," Karkat sighed. "At this place...we should try escaping."

"We should learn more about the world. We should have more of a chance actually talking to the others as well. We need to make a plan to escape and not merely just attempt it. I hear Christian coming now." Aradia shut her eyes, leaning against the wall.

Karkat balled his hands into fists, thinking of the man who had called himself the Signless .He touched a brand on his right shoulder, eyes flashing in anger. "This is going to blow up in their motherfucking faces," Gamzee whispered.

"We'll survive; we survived the torture they bestowed upon us." Karkat promised.

Recording has started:

My name is Hanami Megido. For this project, I was-am-known as the Handmaid. And I should be put to death for the inhumanization of the beings we created. These last four years...we have studied children and never have we stepped in to talk to them or explain to them what was happening. Christian can't even be bothered with his own flesh and blood, so observed in this project as he is.

The four make up stories, making sure that is what these trolls know. We have to be careful in the manner we treat them but they are violent. Even though they are young. And I helped make them. I should kill myself for the ill treatment of the trolls. And I have become blinded to my own daughter's needs.

I am sorry Aradia, sorry that I cannot and could not save you. I am sorry that I failed you, I failed Damara and I feel like an utter piece of shit. I am not the Handmaid of the stories that you know. If you survive, I will come and find you and save you from these monsters. I am sorry to leave you Aradia. I am sorry that I am a monster as well. I am so sorry.

This is log fifty and I am finished.


End file.
